ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alight
Alight is the fourth episode of Mack 10. It released on January 27. This episode features a fight taking place between Mack and Caesar against Polonium. They discover something possibly important about Polonium and Plasma. We see a giant spaceship land in a field. A deer takes off running across our view, leaving the field. Grass shivers all around it, the wind and fumes from the ship blowing it around. As it lands, it stops rumbling and a giant hatch opens. The air smells of nature. You can see we’re in a clearing in the woods. A large, bulky figure in a black suit starts to step out from the hatch. Claws extend from his hands and through an opening in the gloves. The scene cuts to Mack as Ganglione fighting some kind of battle bot. The robot delivers a blow to Ganglione’s head and sends him flying. Ganglione lands on his feet, sliding backwards, and starts running towards the battle bot. Ganglione suddenly speeds up and dives towards the battle bot, headbutting it. The battle bot is sent flying into a wall, where it slumps down and deactivates. detransforming: Geez, can’t you like, up the level of these things? Computer: I do not understand. sarcastically: Of course you don’t. We see Caesar through a glass panel in the wall. Caesar: Run it again at a higher difficulty, computer. Mack: Again? Really? Can’t we go fight some real bad guys? Caesar: There aren’t bad guys everywhere you look, Mack. Mack: Maybe we could start small then? Why don’t we like, beat up the bullies at my old school! Caesar: Don’t be as foolish as the previous Omnitrix wielders, Mack. You’ve already revealed your identity to the whole world. They could identify you as a threat. Villains now have your personal life to use against you. Mack: 'Wow, that sounds pretty serious. But has it happened yet? Nope! And it’s been a whole week. I hate to say it, but I told you it wouldn’t happen. 'Caesar: You’re one of the most arrogant people I’ve ever known. Commence simulation, Computer. Mack: Wait, give me time to transform! Mack is about to slap down the Matrix symbol when a hard blown punch strikes his back. He falls to the ground, rolling. He stands up, blood dripping from his nose. Mack: Ugh… I’ll kill you for that, Caesar! Mack finally pressed down the faceplate of the Matrix, as the room illuminates and he turns into Nightchain. Nightchain sends a chain flying and it wraps around the enemy, who Mack had previously not gotten a look at. It’s another Battle Bot, but this time it is in the shape of a humanoid squid alien. Computer: This is Vilgax, arguably Ben Tennyson’s most formidable foe, conqueror of seven galaxies. Mack: I think I know who Vilgax is, Computer. How do I beat him? Caesar: That’s something you’ll have to figure out, Mack. Vilgax starts running at Mack again, when Nightchain whips him with a chainlink. Vilgax grunts, overall seeming unaffected at the minor annoyance. He uppercuts Nightchain, sending him into the air, and then grabs him by the neck. He slams Nightchain into the ground and starts pulling on the Matrix on Nightchain’s chest. Vilgax: The Omnitrix will be mine, Tennyson! Vilgax starts to fade back into a Battle Bot, who immediately deactivates. Caesar: Was that a hard enough fight for you? Sure seemed like it. Mack detransforms, still on the ground. Mack: I actually hate you. He stands up and walks out the door. Mack: I’m going out for a walk. Caesar: Fair enough. Mack gets on the elevator, which takes him up the trunk of a tree. The front side of the tree slides to the side, creating an opening allowing Mack to exit. He starts walking into the trees, his body fading away into the darkness. Caesar walks into his secret room and turns on the TV, on which the mysterious man appears. Caesar: He’s barely made any progress and he’s just as ignorant. Are you sure he’s the right one? Man: Don’t question my decisions, Caesar. Soon you will realize his potential. Caesar: If you say so. Caesar shuts off the TV and runs to the elevator. Once he is on the surface, he runs through the forest until finding Mack. He ducks behind a bush and watches Mack. He’s just sitting on a log, rolling a flower between his fingers. Suddenly, a large, bulky figure in black armor walks out from the shadows. Polonium: Tennyson… I’ll kill you! Polonium runs at Mack and extends a claw out of his hands. His claw pokes through Mack’s jacket, and he then pins Mack to the tree. Mack: Woah dude, chill. I’m not Ben Tennyson. He’s dead. Polonium: I… I don’t believe you! Mack: Well that’s that, I guess. We’ll just have to settle this your way. Mack pushes down the Matrix and a blue light illuminates the trees as he transforms into an alien with a star as his head and eight surrounding planets, causing Polonium to drop him. He also has a de-attached body with legs and floating hands. Mack: Woah… a planet alien? We were just learning about these in Science before I ran away…. I’ll call you… Planetesimal! Flames suddenly engulf Planetesimal’s head, and he starts running towards Polonium, bringing his arm back for a swing. When Planetesimal throws his arm forwards at Polonium, Polonium catches the punch with his own hand and throws Mack into a tree. Caesar: Well then… I guess if I’m going to intervene a good time would be now. Caesar jumps out from the bushes and rushes in between Mack and Polonium. Mack: Mother of god, how long have you been hiding there? Caesar: Basically the whole time. Mack: 'You couldn’t have helped before? God dammit Caesar! 'to Polonium: Who are you? Polonium: I am Polonium…an Appoplexian. Tennyson killed my family, and I’m here to get my revenge! Caesar: He isn’t Ben Tennyson! Are you out of your mind? Polonium: Maybe I am! Polonium attempts to punch Caesar, but Caesar quickly dodges. He starts running circles around Polonium, gaining speed. Suddenly, Caesar punches Polonium with great force, causing him to go flying. Polonium quickly stands up, but Planetesimal sends a miniature comet flying his way. It hits Polonium in the gut by surprise, hitting him backwards with some recoil as it explodes into pieces against his armor, causing him to fall on the ground. Polonium slowly gets up, growling, obviously filled with rage. He suddenly runs at Mack. Mack grins, knowing that he won’t be able to stop him while he’s in the form of Planetesimal. Which is true. What Mack totally forgot is that the Matrix times out. Polonium is now running at Mack, claws extended, full speed. You can see the fear in Mack’s eyes, but before Polonium can hurt him, Caesar speeds over and gets him out of there. Polonium runs into a tree, not having time to stop his sprint. Caesar drops Mack on the ground and stares at the disheveled Polonium. Caesar: We both know you can’t beat us. Why are you still doing this? Polonium: Because I need to. You don’t understand. It’s the only way… Caesar: 'The only way to do what? 'Polonium: The only way to end my pain, my suffering. All of the things that he caused! Polonium gets in a battle stance when suddenly an alien jumps out and grabs him by the shoulder. Alien: Plasma says it’s time to go. Polonium: 'No… I… I’m ''not done! '''Alien: He said that it’s time. To. Go. Polonium: Fine…. But… I’ll get you next time, fools… people like you never win! Suddenly, the two aliens start to fade away-teleporting. Mack gets up from the ground and stares at Caesar. Mack: Who… who were those people? Caesar: I… I don’t know Mack. They’ve got an affiliation with Plasma, though. That can’t be any good. He’s never needed help before, what’s he planning? The two go back to the base, where Caesar searches the villain database for ‘Polonium’. Mack: You find anything? Caesar: No, nothing. At all. If he had commit any previous crime, he would be in here. He’s a fresh one. He said Ben Tennyson killed his family… I somehow don’t believe that is true. Mack: He could’ve killed me. Caesar: Yeah, I know. Go rest. This is why we have to train. Wee can’t stop if we're ever to protect you and your planet. THE END *There were no allusions this episode. Villains *Polonium *Random Alien *Plasma (mentioned) ''Heroes *Mack *Caesar PT8 *Computer *Ganglione *Planetesimal ''(debut) *This is the first of two episodes released in one week in order to keep Rob's episodes on schedule. Category:Episodes Category:Mack 10 Category:PokeRob